


Autumn In My Heart

by BiggestShipofAllTimeLarryStylinson



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: M/M, This is a very very very common story :D xx.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 10:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiggestShipofAllTimeLarryStylinson/pseuds/BiggestShipofAllTimeLarryStylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very very common story :) xx.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumn In My Heart

“Harry”

“Louis”

“You first”

“No Lou, you first”

“I’m gonna tell you something important” Harry looks at Louis who looks like he just won a lottery.

“What is it?” I ask and Louis took a deep breath. 

“I’m getting married!” He said with so much glee in his voice. Louis eyes shows pure love and happiness.

Harry tries to clear his throat, “R-Really?” His voice cracked.

Louis nods his head, “Yeah, I propose to Eleanor and she said yes!” Harry feels like a time bomb just explode right beside his ears. 

“Congratulations!” Harry tries to give Louis his best dimpled smile.

“Yeah and you be my best man right?” Louis looks straight in Harry’s eyes. Green meets blue.

“I-I don’t really-” Louis cuts Harry off.

“Are you going to say no Harry?” Harry eyes widen.

“No! I mean yes, I’ll be your best man because I’m the best right?” Harry tries to chuckle. Yeah, I’m the best fucked up man in the entire world.

“Good. So what are you gonna say to me?” Louis asks.

Harry shook his head, “N-Nothing. Congratulations on your upcoming wedding. Do you have a date already?” 

“Yeah, on February actually, next year though.” Louis frowns. Harry gulps.

“Oh, that’s great.” Harry fakes his smile.

“Yeah, I’ll just send you my invitation and Harry be there will you?” 

“Yeah, Louis I will.” Harry took a deep breath.

“Good. Good. So see you on Monday.” Louis turns and out of Harry’s flat.

 

\------

Hit Kudos if you like and for release of next chapters :) xx.


End file.
